CAPER: Lessons in Love
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Sequel to Caper: The Beginning. Read as we rejoin the girls on their interesting adventure called life. Will everyone find love along the way? And will the girls learn the many types of love out their? This picks up right where the first left off so reading it first would be very beneficial.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Here we go the sequel to Caper: The beginning. I know the editing is probably horrible, but I've had a busy week compared to my normal week. I promise the next one will be better.

* * *

"I'm back"

Prue stood shocked staring at the person that was now standing at Elliott's desk. "You're the one in the pictures. I thought you were dead." Prue stated looking at Olivia for help.

Olivia didn't even know where to start she was just glad Eri was asleep. Alex walked over to Prue. "I'm sure you've heard of Witnesses Protection?"

Prue nodded the current events making a lot more sense. "Yes I have."

"About two years ago a guy shot me and to protect my friends I had to make everyone think I was dead." Alex explained only stopping when Olivia walked up behind her.

"Wait if he's still out there then why are you here?" Olivia asked knowing that she would know if they got the guy.

"I told the agents not to tell you. I wasn't sure if I wanted to come back at first." Alex said.

Olivia was taken back. "Why wouldn't you want to come back?"

"I begged the agents to give me updates on you to make sure you were okay. A few months ago one brought me a picture of you in the park with the girls. I thought maybe you'd found someone else." Alex explained.

Olivia took a step closer to her. "I could never replace you."

"I know. I just thought that maybe you got tired of waiting for me to come back." Olivia wiped a stray tear from Alex's cheek before engulfing her in a hug.

Prue stood feeling awkward at invading on their touching reunion. She'd heard a few stories about the mysterious Alex and seeing her in the flesh was a little odd. Olivia wiped her own tears holding her arm out for Prue to step closer. "As you already know this is a friend of mine."

Prue nodded. "Alex, right?"

"Yea, Alex I would like for you to officially meet my oldest daughter, Prue." Olivia said a smiling appearing on her lips. She'd never thought she would get to see the day her daughters would meet her one true love.

"Nice to finally meet you Prue. You'll have to tell me later if Munch's coffee is any better." Alex said also with a small smile.

Prue scrunched up her nose. "It might be worse, but coffee is coffee."

"Its also unhealthy for young girls." Alex said glancing at Olivia.

Olivia put up her hands in surrender. "You try keeping her from drinking coffee. Its like telling Eri not to do gymnastics in the house."

Alex looked where Eri was curled up sound asleep. "That's Eri?" Alex asked with a soft tone.

"Yea, my other little trouble maker." Olivia said.

"Mommy?" Eri asked yawning as she rubbed her eyes. "Can we go home now?"

"Before we do I want you to meet someone." Olivia said. "Eri this is my friend Alex."

Eri's facial expressions went from shocked, confused, excited, to confused again. "But?"

"I promise I'll explain it all in the morning." Olivia said grabbing her things. "It's been a long day whatever Cragen wanted can wait."

Alex grinned. "I asked him to make sure you stayed late so I could see you."

"I'll have to thank him later," Olivia stated grabbing what she needed off her desk.

* * *

Alex smiled when she woke up next to Olivia. She knew they couldn't pick up right where they left off because of the girls, but at least things were pretty normal. It was then she realized something had woke her up.

Alex quietly got out off the bed careful not to wake Olivia up. She walked into the kitchen to find Prue cooking while Eri sat at the counter. "Good morning girls."

"Morning," Prue replied placing a cup of coffee in front of Alex.

"Thank you," Alex said taking a sip of the coffee.

Eri sat quietly eating her breakfast while studying Alex. "Prue explained the witnesse protection thing sort'ave."

"If you have any other questions I'm willing to answer them," Alex told her.

Prue caught the mischievous look on her sister's face, but didn't say anything about it. Eri turned to Alex with an innocent, almost cartoon like, look. "Do you like mommy like Aunt Lizzie likes Aunt Casey?"

Alex was slightly puzzled and didn't know how to answer. "Yes she does except she's admitted it," Olivia said joining them in the kitchen.

"If you don't mind me asking who are Lizzie and Casey?"Alex asked.

Olivia smirked. "I know you haven't been gone that long. Liz Donnelly and Casey is an ada."

"Donnelly is dating an ada?!" Alex asked shocked thankful she hadn't took a sip of coffee.

Olivia shook her head. "No, but even Reid knows they like each other."

"Who's Reid?" Alex asked. She was starting to realize how much she had missed while she was gone.

Olivia turned to Eri, "Eri please go get your photo book."

Eri jumped of the stool and ran to her room.

"No running in the house!" Olivia called after her. Olivia then turned back to Alex, "Eri and Kristin have been working on a photo album. It'll probably be easier for you to get caught up by looking at a bunch of the pictures."

Eri returned minutes later carrying a thick black book with 'Family' written in white cursive on the front. "Set it on the coffee table," Olivia instructed.

Once they had finished breakfast they all moved to the living room. Olivia turned to the first two pages of the book. Kristin had used a tree background that covered the two pages with everyone's picture and name on a leaf. "This is Casey, her daughter Billy, and her other daughter Alexa," Olivia said pointing to their pictures.

"Who's that?" Alex asked pointing to a picture close to Alexa's.

Prue beat Olivia to an answer. "Kristin, she's a good friend of Alexa's."

"She also helped Eri put this book together," Olivia added. She then pointed out Reid's picture. "And that's Liz's daughter Reid."

"When did Judge Donnelly get a kid?" Alex asked surprised.

Once again Prue answered first. "All of us were held captive for a few years and when we escaped Liz's house was the first one that we went to. For some reason we were ment to go there first because now we're all happy and have loving family's."

Olivia and Alex both smiled. Olivia then turned the page which held pictures from the first day of school. "This was from when they first started school."

"Does Alexa dress like that all the time?" Alex asked curiously.

Oliva shook her head, "She use to, not much anymore. The color scheme is the same though."

"Kristin wears darker colors so they balance each other out." Eri said moving to seat in the middle of the couch. She then flipped a few pages so she could show Alex her favorite pages.

"This was from when we went to Aunt Lizzie's cabin."

Alex looked at the twenty something pictures on the page. There were a few of the greenery and the lake. There was one of Kristin on Alexa's back and visa versa. A picture of the girls standing in front of a waterfall with their hair damp and wrapped in towels. Though she had to say the funniest one had to be a picture of Liz pushing Casey back into the water. That said her favorite had to be a picture of the girls plus Liz sitting in front of a fireplace with the moonlight falling across the wood floor. "Why aren't you in any of the pictures Liv?"

"I had work, but we're planning to go to the beach this summer."

Eri nodded happily turning the page and telling Alex about the random pictures. One of them had Billy and Terry on stage at the showcase. "That's Terry, he's Billy's boyfriend."

"He is not her boyfriend, yet," Prue corrected emphasizing the yet. "First he has to pass the best judge, a.d.a, and detectives in New York."

Alex laughed, "With us as your family you won't ever date anyone."

Eri spoke before Prue could stop her. "Yes we will. Alexa is dating someone."

Prue hoped it stayed at that since after everything with Katie Alexa didn't like people knowing and being the over protective sister roll she played she wanted to keep it like that. Even though Alex was basically family she still felt Alexa should decide if she knew or not.

Alex nodded pointing to another picture. "Is that her boyfriend?"

Even though she wanted the subject dropped Prue giggled when Alex pointed to a picture of Alexa standing between Kristin and Frankie. "No that would never happen."

Alex nodded. Eri flipped to the back of the book," Most of these are from before we were adopted."

Alex stopped Eri's movement to get a better look at one of the pictures. "I remember this."

Olivia looked at the picture and smiled. "The first Christmas you and I spent together," She stated, "Where did you find this picture Eri?"

"I knew you had one on your dresser, but I found this one with a few pictures from the prescient," Eri explained.

Just then the phone start ringing. Olivia got up to answer it as everyone else turned back to the scrapbook.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** It's not wonderfully edited, but it's a chapter. Sorry for the late update.

* * *

Olivia hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. "Prue do you and Eri want to go spend the weekend with Liz and Casey?"

Eri nodded excitedly knowing exactly what they were doing that weekend. Prue on the other hand. "I don't know there's already a lot of kids there."

"Tyler is there," Olivia tried.

"That's another reason not to go," Prue said.

Alex who was watching the scene decided to but in. "Why don't you want to go?"

"Eri go ahead and get everything you need," Olivia said sitting on the couch. Once Eri went to her room Olivia turned her focus to Prue.

"Is it you don't want to go the the parade tomorrow or just the fact you don't want to go at all? If that's the reason I'll drop it," Olivia told her.

Prue looked down and mumbled something that Olivia just made out, "I don't want to go to the parade tomorrow."

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

"Because it's different with you guys. My parents would have had a fit if I even said a word about the parade tomorrow." Prue admitted.

Olivia sighed, she had just assumed that Prue and Eri were okay with people who were LGBTQ. "Prue I know they were your parents and you loved them, but don't let them stop you from being you."

"I know, but they were still my parents," Prue said.

Olivia didn't know what else to say. Alex spoke up though, "Why don't you just spend the night and you can call us in the morning and we'll come pick you up?"

Alex was nervous. Olivia and her hadn't really talked about where they were going from there so already including herself in stuff involving the girls made her nervous.

Prue thought for a minute before nodding, "I guess that will work."

Olivia smiled, "Go pack we're leaving in about an hour."'

Alex turned to Olivia after Prue went to her room, "I hope I didn't over step my bounds."

"Alex I want you back in my life. Those two girls are part of my life now," Olivia said.

Alex smiled shyly, "And I want to be part of your life again kids and all."

"Good," Olivia replied with a smile, "You can go explain to Eri she doesn't need to pack her whole room while I convince Prue not to take a library."

Alex smiled when she realized she had gotten the family she'd always wanted.

"Alex what should I take for tomorrow?" Eri asked glancing at her closet.

Alex really didn't know since she wasn't sure what they were doing tomorrow. "Where are you going?"

"Alexa, Kristin, Frankie, Tyler, and Billy are part of a GSA so we're going to a parade," Eri replied grabbing a pair of jeans. "What about these?"

Finally the earlier conversation with Prue made a lot more sense to Alex, "I would go with shorts since it will be really hot out."

"Good idea," Eri said hugging a surprised Alex.

It wasn't long before they were headed to Casey's house. Olivia told Alex to stay in the car so she could give Liz a heads up. "Hey guys. Everyone's out back," Liz said opening the door.

Prue and Eri were quick to head out back, but Olivia remained at the door. "Don't have a heart attack we'll explain."

Liz glanced at Olivia before she saw Alex step out of the car, "Alex?"

"It's a long story involving WPP," Alex replied joining them on the steps.

"You can tell me while you help cook lunch," Liz said inventing them in.

"LIZ! Mom spilled paint everywhere," Alexa could be heard yelling.

Liz gave the two women an apologetic look before making her way to the back yard. "Cassandra Ruth Novak I told you not to make a bigger mess than the kids."

Alex looked at Olivia, "And they're not together?"

Olivia shook her head, "Nope, but it won't be much longer."

Liz returned moments later with a tiny smile, "I bet if I told her to make a mess the yard we be spotless."

Olivia and Alex both held in their laughter when Liz turned around to reveal two big red hand prints and two smaller ones on the back of her top. "Um Liz you have something on your shirt," Olivia said.

Liz caught a glimpse of the hand prints in the hall mirror, "Casey!"

Casey walked into the hall with an innocent grin followed by Reid with a similar look. "Yes?"

"You bring a whole new meaning to the phrase 'caught red handed'," Liz said looking at Casey's hands that she had attempted to hide behind her back.

"I have no clue what your talking about Liz," Casey said keeping an innocent face.

Liz gave Casey a Judge Donnelly glare, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Let's say I did know what you're talking about. What are you gonna do about it?" Casey asked with a smirk.

Olivia assumed they had forgotten they weren't alone because Liz's next move made all of their mouths drop open.

Liz took a few steps torwards Casey until they were almost touching. "I'll show you what I'm going to do about it."

Before anyone could make their presences known Liz had grabbed Casey's waist and was kissing her. Liz now had several red hand prints down her back, but Olivia doubted she cared. Olivia picked Reid up and started making her way to the kitchen with Alex behind her.

Casey and Liz parted with matching expressions. "Wow," was all Casey could manage; before, she was pulled into another kiss.

This time they were separated by an excited squeal. Liz and Casey both turned with guilty looks. "Uh um," Casey was at a lost on where to begin.

"Tomorrow is gonna be so much more fun," Alexa said quickly; before, no doubting running off to tell everyone else.

Liz turned back to Casey, "We'll talk about this later."

Casey nodded making her way back outside while Liz went to find another shirt.

Liz set the plate of sloppy Joe's on the table. "Lunch time!" She shouted then turning to Alex and Olivia, "Can you get the fruit salad and chips while I get Prue's lunch."

Alexa was the first one in the kitchen followed by Kristin. "Your Alex right?"

Alex nodded, "And your Alexa right?"

"Yep! This is Kristin by the way," Alexa said pulling Kristin into a side hug.

Alex set the fruit salad down, "Nice to meet both of you."

"Likewise," Alexa replied making her way further into the room.

Soon everyone was sitting around the table in silence. It was a little awkward but not overly, "Mom are you and Liz dating now?" Billy asked.

Olivia started laughing since it wasn't Billy to right out ask something like that. Liz's eyes got wide while Casey started choking on her drink. "What would make you think that?" Casey asked alarmed.

"You two kissed, duh," Eri said rolling her eyes like it was obvious.

"Just because we kissed doesn't mean we're dating," Casey stated looking down at her plate.

Liz looked up at Casey, "Doesn't mean we won't. We just aren't dating at the moment."

"Okay," Billy and Eri chimed at the same time.

* * *

"So," Casey started not sure where she needed to start.

It was after dinner and the kids had went up to the attic where they would sleep for the night.

"We kissed," Liz spoke up trying to help Casey.

Casey sat down across from Liz on the couch. "What does it mean?"

"What ever you want it to. If you want it can mean nothing and we pretend it never happened," Liz told her.

Casey spoke before she could even think about it, "I don't want that. I want to try and make it more than a one time kiss."

Liz let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I like that option, but we run into another problem."

"Where we go from here," Casey said finishing her thought. "I guess we'll figure it out as we go along."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I've had this written for awhile and just got around to typing it. I'm hoping with Christmas break coming up I'll be able to get more wrote. And thanks to everyone one who has Favorited, followed, and reviewed this story.

* * *

"Liz are you sure this is a good idea?" Casey asked warily looking at all the people.

Liz followed Casey's glance before setting on the kids a few steps in front of them. "They're having a great time. Even Prue seems to be less worried then she was before."

Casey nodded in agreement. "Still I've never done anything like this before."

"Just relax and have fun like everyone else. I will let you pick where we eat lunch at."

Casey smiled and grabbed Liz's hand; before, joining the kids.

"That was amazing!" Kristin exclaimed as they stepped into a small cafe, not far from the park they were going to after lunch.

"I am glad you had fun," Liz said waving Alex and Olivia over to their table.

While Liz and Casey had taken the kids for the day Alex had went to talk to Branch about returning to the DA's office and Olivia had went to talk to the Captain about using a few of her vacation days. Liz had suggested that when they finished what they were doing they should join them for the rest of the day. Eri moved and allowed Alex to sit down then herself leaving Olivia to sit on her other side.

"Look what I got!" Eri said excitedly showing them her pink 'Love is Love' bracelet.

"Wow and this is only your first year going," Alex pointed out causing Eri to bubble with even more excitement.

Olivia noticed Prue wasn't paying attention instead she was looking out the window. "Did you at least have a little fun?"

Prue turned to face Olivia. "I never knew there were so many people. I also did not know that everyone would be so kind and friendly. I guess there is still a lot of things I do not know," Prue replied.

Olivia smiled warmly as she spoke, "Prue we never finish learning, there's always more to know. By your reply I assume that was a yes to haveing fun?"

Prue nodded and answered, "Yes." Almost like she had forgot and happened to remember something her face lit up with a smile as she filled Olivia in on more of her day, "I made a few friends too. This one kid I did not even know went to my school is so cool. They do not mind my spitting random facts out and my obsession with profiling. I told them we were going to the park after lunch and they are going to ask if they can too so we can hang out more."

"I'm glad you made a friend," Olivia told her.

Alex leaned back so she could make eye contact with Prue, "Me too. I can't wait to meet them."

The group fell into a short lived silence. "Hey Billy."

Billy looked up when she heard her name. "Oh hi Terry."

Terry stuck his hands in his pockets avoiding eye contract with everyone else at the table. "So... what you up to?"

Billy rolled her eyes since it was kind of obvious what she was doing. "Fighting dragons. And you?"

Terry chuckled. "Saving the princess."

Billy blushed. "It was good seeing you."

"You too," Terry said as he walked off.

There was a pause that Alexa interrupted. "Billy's got a boyfriend. Billy's got a boyfriend," she sung.

Billy turned and gave her best death glare. Then in a hushed tone she spoke, "Remember I know where you sleep."

Alexa shut up and returned to her lunch.

* * *

Soon as they reached the park a teenager ran up to them. They were just a bit shorter than Prue and had chopped blue hair. "Hey Prue. My mom said we could stay till two because my sister has soccer practice at three."

Prue smiled as she did introductions, "Mom, Alex, this is my friend Sky. Sky this is mom, Olivia, and her girlfriend, Alex."

Sky grinned. "Nice to meet you." Sky then turned to Prue. "Come on Nicky and Lucky want to play tag."

"One sec," Prue replied as she walked over to Eri, " You want to come play tag with us."

Eri nodded excitedly.

"It's good to see she's making more friends," Casey directed torwards Olivia, "Now if Billy would make a few more friends."

Casey was interrupted by someone tugging on her hand. "Swings?" Reid asked.

"Come on little red," Casey replied taking Reid's hand.

Liz was sitting on a bench near the playground in the park. She took in the definitions of love and family all around her. Alex and Olivia were walking around the pond talking about the past, time lost, present, and how to make the most of the future. Tyler and Frankie had joined the game of tag not long ago. Terry, who had oddly enough also showed up at the park, had brought out Billy's inner small child as he pushed her on the swings as she gave a five star smile. Kristin and Alexa were quite literally kissing in a tree, but nothing beyond feather kisses or Liz would have interrupted them. Last Liz took in Casey and Reid. Casey was chasing a giggling Reid around the playground.

"Mommy come play!" Reid shouted as she came to a stop.

Casey took the opportunity to pick Reid up and spin her around causing a high pitched squeal to be heard. Liz's smile grew as she joined them. Casey set Reid down, "Run before she gets us."

Liz shook her head and decided that she liked their idea of family.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I'm back. I have a serious question before I let you get back to the story. How many of you would object for me to take the middle of the story for a darker turn. It'll still have its light and family moments but some of the chapters will be darker. I promise that it will have a happy ending. I really would like to know what you guys think. Also if I do decide to add the darker chapters it will allow for more reader story interaction.

* * *

"Why did our flight have to be so early?" Casey complained as she dragged another suitcase to the door.

Liz shook her head finding Casey's morning mood cute. "Cause you wanted the maximum time we could spend at the beach."

Suddenly a shriek of protest could be heard from upstairs. "I think Billy is getting Reid up and ready," Liz spoke.

Casey yawned. "I'm going to start putting our bags in the suv."

"I'm going to get our breakfast on the go," Liz said walking to the kitchen.

Casey stopped her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Now you may go."

:::::::

Alex, still in pajamas, trudged into the kitchen. Prue sat already dressed at the counter with a mug of coffee. "It's three in the morning. How are you up and dressed already?" Alex asked.

Prue gave a simple one word answer, "Coffee."

Alex nodded and started pouring her own glass. "Are you excited?"

"I don't care much for beach sand. It is too messy for my taste," Prue replied pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Ally it's beach day!" Eri cheered running into the kitchen.

Alex barely had enough time to catch the pajama clad nine year old. "I know honey. Why don't I fix breakfast while you go wake up mommy?"

Eri nodded eagerly and ran off to the master bedroom. Alex turned to Prue as she grabbed ingredients from the refrigerator. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yes ma'am," Prue replied turning a page in her book.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "One piece of fruit doesn't count. I ask again have you had breakfast?"

"No ma'am," Prue answered honestly.

Alex hummed and started making breakfast.

:::::::

Liz settled down for the two hour and a half hour flight. Reid sat between her and Casey who she was coloring with, well Reid was coloring and Casey was occasionally coloring between looking at her laptop. Kristen and Alexa were behind them watching a movie. Across from them sat Billy and Prue. Billy was listening to music and Prue was reading. In front of them sat Olivia, Alex, and Eri. They were on a week vacation to Florida.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked glancing over at Casey's laptop.

Casey closed her laptop. "I was just getting a little work done before our vacation. I have court the day after we get back."

"Try to have a good time. Don't spend your whole vacation worrying about work," Liz reminded her.

Casey smiled. "I know. This is Reid's first time at the beach."

"Mine too," Billy piped up from her seat.

Liz and Casey both turned to look at each other. "Did you know that?" Liz whispered.

Casey shook her head no. "No I didn't know. I forget that Billy was with Caper for almost ten years. I wonder what other childhood things she missed out on?"

"All of them probably missed out on quite a bit. If it wasn't for Prue and the older girls that were with them they probably would have been held back in school," Liz spoke.

Casey sat for a moment thinking. "I want this to be the best vacation ever for them. Maybe we can let them each pick a day to do something that they want to do."

"That's a good idea," Liz answered.

:::::::

"Sand!" Alexa yelled running ahead of everyone.

"She told me she likes building sand castles," Kristen explained

Liz pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of Alexa who was making sand angles. "Krissy!" Alexa called.

With a playful sigh Krissy ran to join her. "Ally can we go swimming now?" Eri asked impatiently.

Alex glanced at Olivia nervously. Olivia took Eri's hand while she talked, "Alex will join us later. Right now it's just gonna be you, Billy, and I."

Eri seemed unfazed as she took off towards the water dragging Olivia. "Come mommy."

Kristen had seen the look on Alex's face and thought she knew what had caused it. "Alex can I talk to you for a minute?"

Alex walked over to where Kristen was now standing. "You don't want to go swimming because you don't want to take your cover up off because of your scar right?" Kristen asked.

Alex was taken back at how easy Kristen had caught on. "Am I that transparent?"

"I'm good a reading people. A wise person once told me that scars are cracks in the foundation, but instead of weakening us they make us stronger," Kristen told her. "Now I think a little girl is waiting for her favorite person to swim with her."

Kristen was back with Alexa before Alex could say anything else.

::::::

"Cassandra Ruth!" Liz yelled as water spilled down her head.

Casey had a head start and was much faster than Liz. If it hadn't been from her almost tripping over Prue she wouldn't have been caught. Casey squealed as Liz pulled her closer. "I think you owe me an apology."

Casey smirked. "Fine," She said kissing Liz, "I apologized now let me go, please."

"If you say so," Liz replied letting Casey go who then fell into the water.

Casey, water dripping down her face, glared at Liz. "Not nice."

"You got your own self into that one Cassandra," Liz said walking back to her chair.

Meanwhile Prue was reading. "I thought the point of coming to the beach was to have fun?"

Prue looked up to see who had spoke. She was met with a tall, tan boy about fourteen. He had sandy blonde hair that covered his ears and had a very heavy southern accent. He was wearing blue swim shorts and a shark tooth necklace. "Reading is fun and if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my book."

The boy ignored Prue and laid down beside her. "What ya reading?"

"Profiler's Insight if you must know," Prue replied annoyed.

The boy nodded. "Cool. I'm Duke by the way. What's your name ma'am?"

"Duke if you don't mind I would like to finish my book," Prue insisted.

Duke stood up dusting sand off his legs. "See ya around then City girl."

Prue wanted to ask how he knew she was from the city, but he was already gone.

:::::::

"This," Billy started. She jumped to hit the ball. "Is fun."

Olivia smiled as she hit the ball across the net. Alex, Billy, Liz, and Kristen had formed a team against Olivia, Alexa, Eri, Prue, and Casey. Reid was running circles around everyone which made the volley ball game much harder.

"Can I join?" A voice asked.

Prue rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. "You've got to be kidding me," She mumbled.

"Sure," Alex told Duke, "You're on our team."

Duke ran over to their side of the net. He gave Prue a smile and a wave. "This is what fun is City girl."

Prue shook her head. "I know how to have fun Duke. Reading is fun to me," She yelled in between plays.

"You two have met I assume?" Alex asked.

Prue served the ball then answered, "Yes, we have. Alex meet Duke and Duke meet Alex my mom's girlfriend."

Duke was caught off guard and fell when the ball hit him. "Are you okay?" Kristen asked helping him up.

"I'm fine," He replied glancing over his shoulder to Prue.

Prue smirked at seeing she had thrown Duke for a loop. "He's got a hard head he's okay."

:::::::

"Olivia is it okay if I walk up and down the hallway?" Prue asked.

Olivia was about to say no, but nodded. "No more then ten minutes and stay on our hall."

"Thanks mom," Prue said hugging her.

"You play a mean game of volleyball," A southern accent said from behind her.

Prue jumped and turned around. "You again! Are you stalking me are something?"

Duke chuckled. "No, I have three younger siblings I was going crazy in my room."

"I can't imagine having three. One is enough," Prue commented.

Duke looked at the ground. "I'm sorry for my reaction earlier."

"That's fine. Before Olivia adopted me I would have reacted even worse," Prue admitted.

There was a moment of silence. They both looked up when they heard foot steps and voices. "Strauss deserves something special for getting us some vacation time after this last case," An older male voice said.

"At least we saved the last two victims," A female voice spoke.

That's when Prue saw them and squealed. Olivia ran out of the room gun in hand. The seven looked up puzzled. "Mom it's him, it's him!" Prue exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down.

Olivia looked up and saw a guy who looked familiar. Realizing their was no danger she slipped her gun in her waist band. "I'm Olivia Benson. May I ask who you are?"

Alex had also stepped out of the room to see what had happened. The oldest man shook Olivia's hand. "SSA Dave Rossi"

"Oh," Olivia gasped, "Wow."

Prue stepped forward. "My name's Prue. I'm like your biggest fan. I've read all your books at least ten times. My favorite is the one you did on the team." She rambled.

Olivia had to say she'd never seen Prue so happy or excited. "Nice to meet you Prue. Since you've read my books you know the rest of the team?" Rossi asked.

Prue nodded. "Agent Hotchner, Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss, Media Liaison Jareau, Technical Analyst Garcia, and Dr. Reid," She named.

"Hi," Eri said stepping out of the room.

"That's my little sister Eri," Prue told them.

Rossi smiled at both of them. Prue was defiantly the youngest fan he had ever met. "It was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see you around."

Prue beamed and nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

As Olivia was walking back into the hotel room Alex stopped her. "I know Emily. I haven't seen her in awhile though. I didn't even know she worked for the BAU. Maybe I can invite her and a few of the team members to lunch."

"Prue would jump through the ceiling," Olivia laughed.

Alex smiled. "Then it's done. I'll ask her."


End file.
